phoenicia_kingdoms_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The VonDraco Empire
VonDraco was and has always been a place of refuge from the world and its plagues, it had always been one of the few places you were not judged by your race. Where the heavenly and the hellions had always blended and meshed into one life. The land was the waters kissed its edges, leaving it well known for its seafood, and fish exports, it had also been well known for many merchants to come and enjoy The Jewel City. Once long ago the crowning pride and joy of the VonDraco Kingdom. No one kingdom is above a wars, be them civil, against other countries and kingdoms, or be them holy. And VonDraco had even known a war against the dead in its lifetime. Founding of VonDraco. The first ruling family had been that of a Lunar Elf race who believed in a moon goddess herself. It was strongly believed that there was a time this said Moon Goddess and her lover would bless one being to rule the lands, giving them a special magical power call Moon Magic. Angelous VonFang, a prince from another kingdom had come to flee as his own lands fell. His Dream and hope was to at least keep the families bloodline pure, as he had been assumed to be one of the Goddesses singularly blessed beings. He felt it was in his divine duty to live and build again. Coming to a land whose own lands were suffering from famine and strife over what food was there he came to bring the land to peace. He used his Moon blessed magic and took the lands by storm. It was whispered that he had an army blessed to him by the Gods themselves. He washed the lands away from the fighting and weaved a Kingdom with this blessing. Be built the Utopia City, which was said to be blessed with the Moon Goddess and her lovers blessing. A land that touched the waters, and had the rich woo work behind. It stood as a paradise for so many who crossed through. Even at times used as a place to bless the two who guided them. In time he found a Lunar Elven woman to which he married. He told his wife many times the Goddess spoke to him and that she would be blessed with many children. That blessing turned out to be several miscarriages, and three to be claimed back to the arms of their goddess early in their lives. This made the Kingdoms uneasy. They had been promised the two would bring about a long line of family to enrich the lands with their Blessings from the Goddess herself. Had the goddess turned her back on them? Had they done harm and not as the Goddess and her lover wished? Questions were whispered, and in time King Angelous turned to his people and spoke. “The Goddess wishes to bless more lands before it blessed our family. For she has told me she had claimed our children for they were too blessed to walk these lands. To pure. For they were now Star Children.” Another war was waged, and in it, the Kingdom of VonFang took hold another. This spreading the VonFang Kingdoms borders and spreading their believe and religion. The people of the lands cheered and celebrated the blessed family, and soon a set of twins were born unto the King and Queen. Two healthy boys. Those who pray to the Moon Goddess were said to be blessed with fertility and were given healthy families. So the religion spread, and seeped into lands next to their own. Many of their own people converting. It was when the Kingdom of Elation’s own people neglected their own gods did the VonFang Kingdom come to know its first holy war. The two boys had grown to the age of sixty-five years old during this time, and both striving they had the right to the crown. Both boys looking identical to the other fought for their father, and more so for the Goddess, baring her Sigel on their shields and flags. They rode to war. This war took many lives on both sides, and put both kingdoms into a rage of famine drained many of their resources. The brothers battled side by side, for in their hearts they knew their Goddess was with them. They even turned battles from the hours of daylight to the hours of night. The brothers thought if the goddess was watching them she would bless them. She would aid them and she would bring them the victory she deserved from them. The wars waged for years, and both kingdoms started to suffer from the hardships of it. Those who enlisted into the army became fewer and fewer, and their numbers started to thin over time. It was in this war that son born second by half a days time found he carried the gift of the Goddess within him. Sitting before the fires of the camp he plays a lute someone handed him, and at once that magallyic came to life. It was with in David that the heart of the battles in their blood pounded again. And it was with him at the lead that they had managed to have the other kingdom surrender to them. For they themselves could not deny the glory of the Moon Goddesses blessing while their own God of harvest had abandoned them. It is then that the Kingdom of Elation fell to the VonFang Kingdom, bring another time of peace. David was married to bring peace to their lands. Uniting them as one land he married Elations only princesses, Ellea. David was crowned as heir and was set to inherit the throne. History lost exactly what happsesn to him over time, but it was only recorded in books that he was found dead from a great fall only four years after his great victory. It was then that Ellea married his brother Foster. Due to David had been picked over Foster,Foster had held a great deal of anger to his father. He chose to stay with in the Utopia city while his father and brother had built a new wonder. A capital of capitals they called it. The Jewel City. It too was kissed along the water's edge much like the Utopia lands. It was known that father and son were at odds. It was also whispered in time that the son had abandoned their Goddess. In fact while the world was watching David and Anglous build together, Foster had converted many who lived in the Utopia lands to a new religion. Were it was new to them, it wa, in fact,t one of the oldest in time. In his time to other kingdoms, attempting to bring alliances he came across The Proximian Faith. It was in the pages oftThe book is the Proxima that he study closed off for years. When he was forced to marry his brother's wife, he attempted to convert her with him. But she had seen the glory of the Moon Goddess through his brothe, and would have none of what he showed her. She died that year in childbirth. He refused to marry for many years after. The Proximian Faith spread across the Utopia lands and even started to spread within the Jewel City, and into Elation. Those from other lands who believed into this faith and was raised within came to guide these new worshipers and set off a civil war within the lands themselves. They split in two. Son against Father. It was in this time that Foster refused his father's name and Changed his own to VonDraco. Keeping it close it enough to his own father's name sake to insult him. The Kingdom waged war against itsef, until son met father on the fields of battle. It's there that the son exposed to his own troops exactly what their moon goddess had given his father. The fear of sheer numbers had no effect on Fosters men as they charged into battle and destroyed the army before them. Leaving the father to parish on the field. It was a new age, one in which Foster was crowned to the Empire now known as VonDraco. He married a widowed moon elf who had already had several daughters. Though Foster himself never had children with her, he adopted all of her own to his namesake. Time passed greatly, and Foster died of old age, leaving his oldest daughters to take hold of the throne after her mother followed her husband shortly after. Pruniah lead the people in a time of peace, and became allies with many kingdoms along the way. By the time that Pruniah had become the age of 300 she had still not married, and found the lands threatened by an outside kingdom. One ruled by that of a beast of a dragon. The fighting started again, and a few of the allies she had made stepped into help. Though she proved not to be the military mind her father and grandfather before her. Forced to marry another Kingdoms son she granted him the crown matriarch. She married Gabrielle, the Son of Illian kingdom that had been long standing friends with the Vondraco empire. Aid came after they were wed by two men. The Magnus Basileus and Proximus Vitem Mortem; Azazel and Alexander Valkyrion It is within their aid and help sthat VonDraco was saved. Though as time came and went with n this war many lives were lost. Her own was as such during childbirth of their first and only son. Her husband having been granted the power of the crown matriarch ruled in her place, though he never married again. Wehre he had been arranged to marry Pruniah, he had , in fact,come to love her deeply. Gabriel's father had passed, and his brother in time died from illness leaving him to take up the throne of VonDraco. Winding them as one. Making it were the VonDraco kingdom had come to be a true Empire. Made up of seven kingdoms. The wars faded, and peace again wrapped around the kingdom, and in time the capital was moved from the Jewel city to that of the heart of were Elation was located. For it was there that it stood in the middle of all the lands. The people thrived, and so did the religion of his wife, to which he raised their son Micheal. When Micheal took the throne after his father's Death he changed the official religion of the kingdom to that of His fathers, the The Proximian Faith. When he took the crown he banned all other religions from the Empire. Micheal married much like his father a Lunar elf. To which she gave him 2 sons. She passed away when their youngest was only 50 years in age. It wasn't until many years later that he remarried, a Song dragon. This wife blessed him with a son and a daughter, born as twins. A second religious war broke out during the reign of Micheals ife time, another kingdom thought to claim the lands as their own. He sent his boys and himself to war but only one of the three came home. His youngest son Eric. his mother died shortly after, the cause assumed a broken heart. Eric took hold a wife from the lands they had jgonewent to war with. Creating their lands as one, and converting those people also to the Proximian faith. This woman -alf dragon herself bore him many sons. Though died after their youngest much like his father's first wife had suffered. He remarried many years later, a song dragon. She bore him only one daughter. Gavrylle, his seventh childthe in line of the throne, after er six brothers. Category:Locations